


Fire Guard

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Oneshot, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The way Ann saw it, someone had to keep an eye on his reckless backside. He was cute but reckless.





	Fire Guard

First of all? This was not stalking it was keeping an eye on an idiot. Ann bit her lip as she slowly eased around the corner. She was not being watched and there was no sign that he had noticed her but she had to be certain. He was always getting into trouble and running off by himself. That idiot.

She shook her head and slipped her pokeball from her waist. She released her Growlithe and stroked it’s fur as she watched Ryuji vanish further ahead into the forest. Maybe this sort of stuff was cute when they were kids but she could not help but worry now.

Ryuji was always going off by himself. when they were younger he was always the first to call out to the older trainers passing through the town. While he had never said anything directly, Ann had always felt as though something kept pulling Ryuji away from normal behaviour.

He was always with wild pokemon. Always doing what he wanted and his pull to the forest and mountains. Ann had heard enough stories to know that keeping away from there was the best thing for all of them. Not all Pokemon were friendly, not all were tame and most certainly not all liked humans.

But that did not exactly stop this idiot now did it? She shook her head before she stroked her cap, pulled it further over her hair as she eased ahead. Ryuji had been disappearing into the forest daily now and she knew it was not just to laze about.

The time was coming for them to go out on their own journeys. Ann felt a pull towards the open road. She was looking forward to it. She had her friends and she was looking to making more. It was just that-

So many people had moved away or had stopped being her friend. Ryuji was the only one from the beginning that she really had left. Ann’s breath hitched as she caught sight of Ryuji’s Luxio ahead of her. She quickly saw Ryuji appear. He must have ducked to pick up something.

Ryuji was one of the few people that she knew and he was going to go off on his own journey. She could remember when they used to be friends of sorts. Playing with the school’s pokemon. Talking at lunch together. She used to boss him around in kindergarten. She used to tease him but he used to tease her too.

Being a teen meant hormones and drifting away and all sorts of nonsense. Ann kept a fair distance away from Ryuji and shook her head when he stepped towards the entrance of the cave that all of them had been told to avoid.

She had no doubt he was strong. It was not as if she was weak herself, it was just that- Ryuji was hot headed and so stupid sometimes. He would rather spend his time with his pokemon than people and Ann could understand that. It was just-

She was still his friend too. it seemed he had forgotten that.

X

One of these days there would be a way to officially cut down the Zubat population. Ann shook her head before she glanced around to where Ryuji had been battling before a swarm of Zubats had come her way.

“Maybe they had something doing. Don’t feel bad.” Ryuji was- he was talking to a pokemon. A dejected looking Zubat. He had rolled up the bottom of his shorts and taking a seat on a nearby rock Luxio by his feet. The dejected Zubat sat on the next rock as Ryuji spoke. “I’m sure they would have come if they could buddy don’t feel bad about it. Maybe something happened. I don’t think you were ditched you know? I really don’t think you got ditched. You’re pretty cool you know?” The Zubat fluttered its wings. “And fast, it’s neat.”

Ryuji’s Luxio growled an approval before it rubbed against Ryuji’s leg. Ryuji laughed before he reached down to pat his pokemon. A simple stretch and he reached into his pocket for a berry.

“Like I said you shouldn’t feel bad. Heal up okay? I have a Cheri berry here too.” He laughed as he handed them over. “Rest up, link back up with your team and take it easy alright?”

Who exactly gives words of praise to an enemy pokemon and tried their best to reassure them after they had gotten attacked? Then again, who else would feel sorry for a pokemon that attacked them? Ann glanced down at her Growlithe before she considered matters.

Backup. The swarm she had roasted? Ouch, she had not wanted to interfere, just keep an eye on him and make certain he did not fall into any trouble. Ryuji found trouble with both eyes closed, his arms tied and his legs bound. Trouble walked up to Ryuji and begged to be introduced. There was no getting around it.

But Ann actually liked some trouble herself. After all hadn’t she been dragged into his various adventures from the time that they were kids? She had hadn’t she? So what was the problem? Both of them were stronger for it.

“Like if you keep it up you’ll be a Golbat in no time right?” Ryuji laughed softly as he spoke to the Zubat. “Then you can protect all your friends. Don’t you think that’s cool? I think that’s cool. Protecting all your friends. And you know. you might impress a person or two right?”

Ann rolled her eyes and sighed before she stroked Growlithe’s head. The soft war fur made her relax even as Ryuji’s tone soothed her heart. He was an idiot but a good one. Kind hearted, sweet and good to all pokemon no matter the type. Where would you find someone like Ryuji? No where in the world and she was glad for it.

“Tell you what, let’s postpone the battle okay? Then you and your friends or we can do a one on one battle it out.” Ryuji laughed. “And we see which of us have the right to brag okay? And if you have an egg or two by then, well that’s not winning okay?”

X

“Shit.” Ryuji swore, he looked around frantically. “Isn’t there anything I can-“

“Ryuji?” Ann frowned before he eyes widened at the sight. New-born pokemon but no parent in sight? And Eevees? What the hell. She took off her jacket and knelt by his side. “What happened?”

“Ann why are you out here?” Ryuji wrapped the jacket around the new-borns and swore again. “It was goddamn Team Galatic. They took, they took some the others I only got here in time to save these two.”

“Oh my goodness.” Ann gently warmed up the pokemon. “Eevees. Their parents Ryuji.”

“I know.” Ryuji swore. “And Nurse Joy is so far away. I was thinking to take them to the professor but he-“

“Went Hoenn.” Ann finished with a long sigh. “My Dad’s home. He could help us take care of them you know? and then we release them back into the wild.”

“Perfect.” Ryuji sighed as he stood up. “Ann, you’re a life saver.”

X

“You’re spoiling her.” Ann pointed out as she leaned over the enclosure her Dad had set up in the yard for the Eevees. Ryuji sat on the ground one Eevee in his hand drinking formula the other snoozed by his side.

“But she’s cute.” He laughed as he teased the Eevee’s brown fur. “Spunky I like her. She goes for what she wants and bounces right back. Another few weeks and I think she’ll be fine on her own. Her practice battle went really well.”

Tell me about it.” Ann slipped over the enclosure and knelt by the other Eevee. “And this one likes food and sleep. I can relate.”

“You would.” Ryuji laughed. “And sweet things. That one has a think for poffins but only the sweet ones. It’s cute.”

“It is.” Ann smiled at Ryuji. “It is cute.”

X

“Well… I like you too.” Ryuji snickered as he sat on the floor. “Since you don’t want to leave and all, how about you pick which ball you want to go in?” He unclipped his belt and began to lay out his pokeballs before the eevee. “Great ball, ultra ball, net ball, dusk ball, dive ball, pokeball, luxury ball-“

“Where did you get one of those?” Ann groaned when she caught sight of it. “Not fair.”

“Where did I…” Ryuji mused before he laughed. “Long story and I don’t feel like telling. Sorry Ann.”

“That isn’t the face of someone sorry at all.” Ann rolled her eyes before she smiled at the other Eevee. They had grown close too and now he did not want to leave. “You have a preference?” She laughed softly “You’ll be cute either way.”

X

“Spoilt.” Ann pointed out as she shook her head at the Eevee wrapped around Ryuji’s neck. “You are spoiling her.”

“Who was at the centre making pokeblocks and poffins until this morning? Not me right?” Ryuji snickered. Ann’s hear leapt when he traced gently under her eyes with his fingers. “You have bags. Take a nap already.”

“W-where are you off to?” She folded her arms. “Don’t be getting into trouble now.”

“I was going to go and dig.” Ryuji looked so excited and Ann wanted to strangle him. “Some rocks, maybe an everstone and stuff. When Eevee wants to evolve I want it to be her choice so she can hold an everstone for now until she’s seen enough. Then if it isn’t too late I want to go to the beach and pick some shells.”

“Pick some shel-“ Ann understood. “More shellbells?” She asked softly. “I was thinking about that. Are the tides doing that fine for us to risk going into that old sea cave?”

“No other wave to go unless we dive and I don’t have any water type pokemon yet.” Ryuji laughed softly. “I mean there was this pokemon sparking on the late but by the time I got there.” He shrugged. “Never got to see what it was but if it was a water type that is an electric type? I’d have battled it and asked it to join me.”

“I saw a flying type using fire.” Ann sighed wistfully. “It was so cute.”

“I didn’t even begin to think about flying types.” Ryuji sighed before he patted his Eevee. “Well now we both have one huh? This is the first pokemon we’ve had in common since we shared Ralts at school right Ann?”

He… remembered. Her heart felt light and she smiled. “That was fun.” She laughed softly. “I think we spoilt Ralts rotten, all those berries.”

“Ralts was like a big brother too how many arguments did he stop?” Ryuji laughed before he shook his head. “I’d love to see him now actually.”

“Me too.” Ann admitted as she watched Ryuji. “I want him to see how we grew up.”

“Well you went from cute to beautiful and I’m giving more trouble than ever but at least.” Ryuji smiled. “I’m as kind as he wanted us to be.”

“Yeah.” He heart felt like it would explode. “But you were cute back then too. Not too sure what you are now.” Ann mused. “Yeah not too certain what you are around now.”

“Bug off.” He ruffled her hair; his hand was so warm. She wanted to capture his wrist so she could keep his hand there. He let his hand drop and she let him do it. “But you’ve grown really beautiful. I couldn’t even imagine you being like this back then.”

“Of course not.” She teased. “I doubt your mind could have stretched this far.” That got a wide grin from him.

“And we’re still running around together. maybe the strongest kids in our area. You’re cute.” He flicked her nose and she frowned. “But you’re fiery and spunky as hell Ann. Strong as hell. That’s something to be proud of.”

“I am.” She smiled. “You should be proud too, a knuckle headed-“

“I’ll stop you there and get to the part I want to hear. Ryuji you’re strong and awesome.” He laughed as he turned on the path out of town. “I’ll see you later Ann. Seems no matter where I go.” He looked back with a wide grin. “I run into you when I need it most.”

Ann waited until he was halfway down the path and almost around the bend before she whispered softly. “Ryuji. You’re so strong. Strong and incredible. Brave, reckless and kinder than anyone I know.” She admitted softly.

X

“Vulpix!” Ann backed up until she felt another warm back against hers.

“Mareep! You got this buddy!” Ryuji’s back was solid against hers. “Hey Ann how do we keep running into these situations?”

“I don’t know.” Ann hissed as Team Galatic approached. “But we just do.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said softly. “And I’m glad the one by my side for it? That it’s you.”

“Less flattery more battle.” She smiled. “Vulpix! Firespin!”

“Thunder shock Mareep!”

X

“Man we are going to have to talk to Officer Jenny.” Ryuji slumped against her his head on her shoulder. “Again.” Ryuji groaned. “And we have to hand over everything we found on these guys. All these weird papers with weird graphs.”

“Not looking forward to it.” Ann smiled. “But at least the pokemon and the cave is okay.” She pressed her hand to her chest. “My heart is still pounding.” She admitted.

“Really? Mine too.” Ryuji looked up at her. “Maybe some adrenaline is still pumping through me… I’m glad you had my back Ann.”

“That’s what friends are for.” She smiled. “When you slack, I’ll pull you- Ryuji.” He had slipped his fingers into her hair and the way he was leaning towards her. Ann closed her eyes just before his met hers. Her heart felt tight, the kiss was gentle and warm.

“Really glad you have my back.” His eyes were dancing when he pulled. “Really glad Ann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is this isn't the pokemon AU i thought i would have posted first for them lol but it's cute in its own way. I had fun with Ann


End file.
